War Time A Skulduggery Pleasant Fanfiction
by Jack Owen 129
Summary: I realised how Derek mentioned the secret war against Melovent our favourite skeleton detective took part in however we never got to see what it was like. So I put what I thought it would be like. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Skulduggery Pleasant [] War Time []

[] This is my first fanfiction so don't judge me if I'm a god at writing these []

As I hear the chaotic screams of terror and pain across the battlefield. I scramble to my feet , raising my hand. I feel the magic inside me travelling through my arm. I push that power out of my palm , letting out a blue energy stream towards the enemy. Another scream. Another dead. Suddenly a strong gust of wind sends the sorcerers infront of my flying away furthermore sending making a cloud of dust and dirt.

Then through the thick cloud of dust two figures step out , I instantly knew who they were. Dexter Vex let loose one of his energy streams , red this one was , instantly killing my fellow soldier next to me. The other figure that stepped out , clicking their fingers. Before I could see the throw another solider burst into flames.

Ravel then pushed at the air sending another two men skidding across the mud. I let loose another one of my energy streams towards Dexter Vex. Next thing I knew he was raising his hand , sending his own. They both collided and send a mini shockwave , knocking me down to the ground covering my clothes with mud.

Three more suddenly appeared like teleporters. I never liked teleporters , they could instantly appear and end you're life in a blink of an eye. How are you supposed to defend against that? Ghastly Bespoke , fire in his hands covered Anton Shudder until he let loose his gist. Made of pure hatred and every bad thought in the man's body. His gist swiped and comrades dropped like flies.

For the second time I get back up I was glad I stayed down when Anton let loose his gist. I remember I have an old fashioned flintlock. Even though they weren't as advanced as the latest ones I liked them. Raising my hand and finger against the trigger followed shortly by a deafening noise. I had aimed a Saracen Rue however it didn't hit it's target. The bullet rotated slowly in mid air , it dropped to the floor as Ravel dropped his hand. I counted five of the famous Dead Men. As if he heard me the only walking skeleton I had heard of casually strolled out of the cloud gun in hand. Before I could raise my flintlock , I heard a gunshot. But I hadn't pulled my trigger.

My vision dimmed and I felt myself drop the cold , muddy floor once again. However this time I wouldn't be getting back up. The last thing I saw was Skulduggery Pleasant himself walk past me , the rest of the Dead Men behind ready to take on the next of my allies...


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

Two Weeks Later...

" Remember guys these are exactly the types of jobs we do best " said the only skeleton in the room. "

" Yeah but nothing this dangerous or risky" replied Ghastly. " If we are captured on this mission it will send a message to our fellow soldiers that if we can be beaten then so can they"

" I agree with Ghastly " said Dexter " If we are not sucessful in this mission who know's what could happen , we could lose this war way sooner, "

" Melovent's getting stronger each day , if we don't do something about this we will lose anyway and more lives will be taken " argued Skulduggery. " They don't expect us to do something as dangerous or stupid as this "

" I thought we meant to be smart " muttered Dexter

The door opened and the Grand Mage walked in as the conversation died down.

" How is the briefing going? " asked Meritorious.

" Splendid " replied Skulduggery happily.

" I cant believe this " sighed Ghastly " You agree with Skulduggery's plan?"

" Last time I checked it was my plan " said Meritorious.

" Infiltrating Melovent's castle? Are you insane? " said Saracen Rue " Yeah we infiltrated huge and important bases but Melovent's castle. It's suicide, "

" Suicide missions are what you are best at gentlemen " replied the Grand Mage

" I know but this is another level of suicide " raged Ravel " If we even get into the castle we might meet Melovent's guards , Serpine and Vengeous and maybe Melovent himself "

" You know what they say risks wins war " said Skulduggery.

" Who says that? " asked Saracen

Skulduggery didn't answer.

" Feel free to add to the conversation Anton " said Dexter

" I agree with the plan " replied Anton.

After seeing the shocked faces around the room Meritorious asks " Are you in or not gentlemen? "

Two of the deadmen said yes. Four said no.

" No way " said Saracen " And you can't change my mind "

" I hate you " muttered Saracen as he mounted his horse with his fellow Dead Men doing the same.

" What was that? " asked Skulduggery , turning his head.

" Hmmm? I didn't say anything "

The skeleton grunted.

" Thank you for taking this risk " said Meritorious " If you succeed you could be the very people to win us this war "

" Don't get our hopes up Grand Mage " Ravel said a grin in his voice.

" We do an awful lot of these important missions " said Dexter.

" That's because we are so good at our job " replied Ghastly

" I hate being good at our job " muttured Dexter

After the Deadmen have loaded fresh bullets into their various different guns they took off on their various horses just as the sunset sinks into the ground , nightfall not far behind...

The plan was simple..

First they would ride their horses east of Melovent's castle walls. Inside the walls lay the city and then stood Melovent's castle. Tall and proud towering over the houses like tree's over insects. Because of their source inside on Melovent's side explained that there was a secret enterance east.

But of course the Deadmen didn't believe him. So they would go to the west of the castle wall predicting the trap their source had set and the dozens of sorcerers stood waiting.

Once they found the enterance they would sneak through the streets , cloaks to disguise them. Of course they would need them with a living skeleton and a scarred man strolling around Melovent's house. They would be instantly taken down since Melovent didn't have a living skeleton or heavily scarred man in his ranks. Pity

Anyway back to the plan. When they are sneaking through the streets they would aquire a teleporter ( Buy one get one free ) they would instruct the certain lucky teleporter at gunpoint to take them to a secluded place in Melovent's castle. Then of course politely tell him not to mention they are there but putting him to sleep using a choke of some sorts.

Then sneak through the castle planting explosives , donated to them by a certain group of scientists that speciallised in explosives. However this wasn't any type of explosive. These exposives were made to take away a person's ability to use magic for a short amount of time. Of course the Deadmen had sigils that protected them. Once everyone loses their magic they do a combo of sneaking and fighting their way through to swipe whatever they can. Maps , artifacts , cloaking spheres , plans and maybe even a hostage if they got really lucky.

Skulduggery explained the plan on the way there so no one could bail out of the mission.

" I hate you " muttered Saracen.


End file.
